dragonball genesis:chapter 2
by aryathesaiyan
Summary: The saiyans story continues. This story reveals what happened to him when planet vegeta was destroyed.


"Nooo... please help me...". Horrific scenes of planet vegeta's destruction flashed. "Come on Alfasot, you have to go", said a strong voice. He was there... at planet vegeta all over again. 'No not again,please,no'.

"No dad, not without you", a young boy cried. The feeling of anguish, and fear came rushing through his veins. "Please daddy, come with me", he pleaded. The man scooped him up,put him in a space capsule, looked him in the eye, and smiled sadly.

"Son I have to do everything in my power to protect our planet. I'm sorry son but you have to go alone,and where you'll go I don't know but I'll find you", he said. He leaned in the capsule and powered it up. "Son, even though this is terrible... some of us we're terrible people. But you are different, you can make up for our mistakes. Promise me son, don't become a monster like me, promise me that you won't let what happened here today ever happen again, promise me".

The boy was confused. Was this a goodbye? Would he ever see his father again? "I...I promise", the boy said hesitantly.

The man smiled, "thank you son". There was a bright light his father's face disappeared.

"AHHHHHHH!", cried a voice. It was the young saiyan. He looked around panting and sweating, the suns were shining brightly and heat beat down on him. A dream, it was just a dream. He put his hands in his face and started to sob. Out of the corner of his eye,he saw a figure. He leaped up, somersaulted in mid-air and got in his fighting stance. It was the Namekian.

"Calm down child", he said. He looked like every other Namekian, except he had green whiskers growing out of the corners of his mouth.

"Wh-who are you?" The boy asked. He tried to look menacing but judging by the Namekians grin it wasn't working.

"I think the real question is who are you", he demanded.

"My name is Alfasot, I'm a saiyan".

The Namekian chuckled, "I can see that. The monkey tail gives it away". The Namekian strode over to what looked like to be a tray of food. "Here, eat this". The looked at the tray and back up at the Namek. "Oh just eat it, if i wanted you dead i would've done it long ago". Driven by hunger, the boy capitulated and ate. The Namekian stared in awe as the boy ate.

"What?" The boy snapped.

"Oh a feisty one aren't ya Arya".

"Excuse me".

"Arya, it means strong and determined, that's what I decided to call you since... well that's what i saw in you", the Namekian answered."My name is Rever", he said. "So tell me,what is a saiyan doing so far from home". The saiyan sat quietly,wondering wether or not to trust Rever.

"I don't have a home anymore, it was...destroyed", the saiyan said sadly. Both Alfasot and Rever were quiet for a long time. Alf

"What happened to your planet", Rever asked. Again a long silence.

"Frieza happened", the boy said angrily. Alfasot told Rever the entire story of what happened to planet vegeta. Rever listened carefully and kept focus on Alfasot's story. At the end of his story he just chuckled.

"Well,well, looks like the saiyans got what they deserved". Alfasot was shocked,after all the hell he has been through, he was being told that his people got what they deserved.

"What did you say?", Alfasot said darkly. Rever looked at him as of he was crazy.

"Oh come on Arya, the saiyans were evil, it's for the better that they were killed". Alfasot became furious, he threw down the tray and marched up to Rever.

"What happened to my people was horrible. We didn't deserve this, and not all of us were evil!" He shrieked. He fell to his knees and cried. "My father...he hated himself. He hated what he did to people, and so did my mom, that is before she...died", he sobbed.

Rever looked down to the ground,feeling guilty. He looked back up to Alfasot and said,"I'm sorry Alfasot, i didn't know, and I shouldn't have been so quick to judge your people. But you need to let your past go, and start focusing on you will be and what you will become. Honor and remember your past but let it go", he said. The he smiled, "and I will train you Alfasot".

Alfasot thought long and hard, then he remembered his father's words and the promise he made to him. He stood up and gave Rever a confident, but sad, smile. "My name is Arya", he said. Rever smiled.

"Get some rest Arya, you'll need it for tomorrow's training", he sighed. Arya looked confused, it wasn't even dark.

"Rest? I don't even see the moon", Arya said. Rever laughed and pointed up to the sky.

"You won't ever see the moon on this planet, we have three suns, do you really think we have a night here? Haven't you ever heard of planet Namek?" He asked. Then he looked at Arya up and down, then said in a firm voice, "then I'm going to fix your hair and give you new clothes".

Arya ran his fingers through his hair. "What's wrong with my hair?", he demanded.

"It's all going to the left of your head".

"That's how it's supposed to be",Arya said, laughing.

"Very well then, go to sleep Arya",he commanded.

"But I-", Arya began.

"Go to bed", he said sternly. Arya would've tried to argue that he didn't want to go to bed yet but, he was too tired.

"Ok", he yawned. He layed back down and went to sleep. This time he had no nightmare, and instead saw his father with a smile on his face.

To be continued...


End file.
